X-Saber
－セイバー | romaji = Ekkusu-Seibā | fr_name = Sabre X | de_name = X-Säbel | it_name = Sciabola-X | es_name = Sable-X | pt_name = Sabre-X | th_name = เอ็กซ์-เซเบอร์ | sets = * Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! * Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! * Ancient Prophecy * Starter Deck 2009 * Hidden Arsenal * Absolute Powerforce * Duel Terminal 1 * Hidden Arsenal 2 * The Shining Darkness * Extra Pack Volume 3 * Extra Pack Volume 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Duelist Box 2012 * Order of Chaos }} "X-Saber" ( －セイバー, Ekkusu-Seibā) is an archetype of cards, mainly EARTH Attribute monsters of the Warrior and Beast-Warrior-Types. While in the past they have been associated with hand control, and to a limited degree still are, the archetype is now more focused around Summoning many monsters in very short periods of time with powerful cards such as "Gottoms' Emergency Call" and "XX-Saber Faultroll". Etymology The name "X-Saber" may be a reference to the fact of the original "X-Saber" archetype consisting of ten monsters ("X" is the roman numeral for "10") - hence, the "ten sabers". The "XX-Saber" archetype also consists of ten members, making a total of twenty monsters ("XX" is the roman numeral for "20") - the "twenty sabers". Overview & Playstyle Many were introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! followed by further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!. With the release of "Gottoms' Emergency Call", the "X-Saber" monsters are the first Duel Terminal archetype to receive Spell and Trap support. With the Ancient Prophecy pre-release exclusive "XX-Saber Gardestrike", "X-Sabers" were the first Duel Terminal archetype to have its own TCG-exclusive card. They also received more support in Ancient Prophecy in the form of the "XX-Saber" sub-series and were released to the TCG with the 2009 Starter Deck. They received further support in The Shining Darkness. As a TCG-exclusive, "XX-Saber Darksoul" adds the ability to search out any "X-Saber" monster from the Deck, even high Level ones such as "XX-Saber Faultroll". "X-Saber Palomuro" and "X-Saber Pashuul" add extra lower-Level tuning ability for further versatility in the Deck's Synchro options. Unless their user swarms the field, some of the "X-Saber" monsters will be of limited use, because several of them require the presence or Tribute of other "X-Saber" monsters to activate. The TCG exclusive release of "XX-Saber Emmersblade" has given the archetype its own version of "Giant Rat". Any "X-Saber" Deck which runs three copies of each will be able to search out most monsters in the Deck. The previous problem that "X-Sabers" had of low ATK has been solved with the release of the TCG-exclusive "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" which adds more swarm power to the Deck with its ATK. "XX-Saber Darksoul" and "XX-Saber Faultroll" represent the key cards of the Deck, "Darksoul" giving fast and easy searches off of battle and Synchro Monsters and "Faultroll" providing the muscle and swarming power that makes the Deck so dynamic. More modern builds use "Giant Rat" and can even use EARTH monsters such as"Gigantes" and "Wind-Up Kitten" and or field spells like "Closed Forest" to support the archetype. Offensive X-Sabers Monsters * X-Saber Airbellum * X-Saber Pashuul * XX-Saber Boggart Knight * XX-Saber Darksoul * XX-Saber Emmersblade * XX-Saber Faultroll * XX-Saber Fulhelmknight * XX-Saber Ragigura * Effect Veiler * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * XX-Saber Gardestrike Extra Deck * XX-Saber Gottoms * XX-Saber Hyunlei * X-Saber Souza * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Colossal Fighter * M-X-Saber Invoker * Soul of Silvermountain * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Crimson Blader * Gagaga Cowboy Spells * Enemy Controller * Reinforcement of the Army * Share of Greed * Forbidden Lance * Forbidden Dress * Fire Formation - Tenki * Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane Traps * Gottoms' Emergency Call * Trap Stun * Reinforce Truth * Starlight Road * Tyrant's Temper * Call of the Haunted * Fiendish Chain Control X-Sabers Monsters * X-Saber Airbellum * X-Saber Pashuul * XX-Saber Boggart Knight * XX-Saber Darksoul * XX-Saber Emmersblade * XX-Saber Faultroll * XX-Saber Fulhelmknight * Effect Veiler * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Maxx "C" Extra Deck * XX-Saber Gottoms * XX-Saber Hyunlei * X-Saber Souza * X-Saber Urbellum * X-Saber Wayne * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Colossal Fighter * M-X-Saber Invoker * Soul of Silvermountain * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King * Diamond Dire Wolf * Stardust Dragon Spells * Enemy Controller * Sword of Sparkles * Saber Slash Traps * Gottoms' Emergency Call * Reinforce Truth * Call of the Haunted * Starlight Road * Magic Cylinder Weaknesses Due to the use of the Graveyard on many of these cards' effects ("Gottoms' Emergency Call", "XX-Saber Ragigura", etc.), cards that banish can be used to prevent the triggering of certain effects, such as "XX-Saber Emmersblade" and "XX-Saber Darksoul". X-Sabers will not be able to operate as effectively, as the monsters will be removed from play or stripped of graveyard power. Cards that prevent Special Summoning, such as "Vanity's Emptiness", "Vanity's Fiend", "Archlord Kristya" etc., can prove to be critical obstacles for the "X-Saber" player. In accordance to a more reliant Graveyard strategy, the "Gravekeeper's" archetype has a natural advantage over the "X-Saber" player due mostly to the key cards "Necrovalley" and "Royal Tribute". If using the discard strategy, cards from both the "Dark World" and "Fabled" archetypes would be triggered by the "X-Saber" cards, leaving the opponent at an advantage. "Gottoms' Emergency Call", although an "X-Saber" support card, could also be used to combat the X-Saber Deck as it can target "X-Saber" monsters in either player's Graveyard, not just your own. Cards that destroy multiple monsters will hinder this Deck. For example, a Dragon Deck containing multiple copies of "Burst Breath" may dramatically devastate its swarms if activated at a right timing. X-Saber and XX-Saber decks often focus on searching for cards through the deck, and Thunder King Rai-Oh will completely shut down the searching ability.